Childhood Philosophy
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Un atardecer al lado del lago. Dos personas muy diferentes. Silencios y preguntas. Filosofía antes del anochecer.One-shot.  Durante DH


**Disclaimer: este mundo y estos personajes no son fruto de mi imaginación y no tengo ánimo de lucro. Ni ganas de ser original en el disclaimer tampoco, se nota. xD**

* * *

El lago no es el lugar ideal para alguien cuya distracción es mayor que su concentración. Para Luna, por tanto, el lago era un lugar muy peligroso. Muchas veces, debido a su abstracción del mundo real, ella seguía andando aunque ya no hubiera suelo bajo sus pies. Y así, unas cuantas veces, consiguió caerse al lago.

Pero a ella no le importaba mojarse un poco, después de todo, quien nunca se moja no aprende a nadar, ¿no? Tampoco le importaba que la gente que había en aquellos momentos a su alrededor se riera de ella y la tomara por loca. Quizás era cierto y lo estaba, pero en estos tiempos, es mejor estar loco que ser normal. O al menos eso pensaba ella: normal significaba aburrido, absurdo,- no el absurdo que hace que las cosas sean buenas, no, ese absurdo vano y brutal que destroza la imaginación ante una realidad demasiado simple-, significaba rutina, estrechez de miras y poca inteligencia.¿Acaso conoce alguien a algún genio que no estuviera loco? Van Gogh se cortó una oreja, y el ejemplo más actual era Dumbledore, cuya claridad de visión había chocado con muchas mentes obtusas. La gente siempre piensa que su visión es la adecuada, y nunca acepta que al igual que uno piensa que tiene razón, los demás también lo hacen. ¿Porqué deberías ser tu quien tenga razón, y no otro? Sólo son puntos de vista distintos, ¿no?

Ella no les juzgaba porque pensaran que estaba loca, sino porque lo afirmaran con total seguridad. ¿Qué les podría costar añadir a una frase el típico "yo creo"? No es como si dijeran que Ginny Weasley es pelirroja, lo cual aparecía ante todos de manera clara y distinta. Quizás su locura también lo hiciera. Aunque bueno, eso tampoco importaba mucho.

Como muchas otras veces, ella se encontraba a orillas del lago, la mirada perdida en el cielo, pensando. ¿En qué? Sólo lo sabía ella. Mientras tarareaba una extraña canción muggle, enroscaba un mechón elegido al azar en su dedo. Con el pie izquierdo golpeaba el suelo siguiendo el ritmo que sólo ella podía escuchar. Era un bonito atardecer de finales de verano, y el viento la golpeaba de frente.

-Sé que hay alguien ahí-dijo, sin ninguna acritud.- No hace falta que te escondas, si quieres me voy.

No sabía quién era, su edad ni tampoco su casa, pero le habló de la forma en que sólo las más divinas criaturas pueden hacerlo, con la amabilidad y la simpleza de un niño. Sintió el césped crujir a su lado, y volteó a averiguar a causa de ese crujido. No se lo esperaba.

-Theodore Nott- suspiró, de repente el color había abandonado su cara y sus pulmones se habían vaciado.

Se levantó para irse, pero al ver que el sujeto no hablaba ni mostraba ningún signo de querer hacerle daño, volvió a tomar asiento. El silencio es terrible a veces, pero éste no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio de quien no tiene nada que decir, ni nada que explicar. No eran una loca y un Slytherin mortífago en potencia. Eran dos personas, pensando, mirando el atardecer el uno al lado del otro. No juntos, simplemente al lado. Ella seguía tarareando con total libertad, y él no tenía porqué explicar que hacía ahí cuando su equipo acababa de ganar el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Ella se tumbó, dejando caer su pelo rubio en la hierba. Suspiró de alivio.

-Lovegood- la llamó él, de una voz clara y grave.

-Dime, Nott- le instigó ella, irguiéndose rápida pero suavemente.

-¿Tú crees en la vida después de la muerte?-preguntó sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

-No. La vida y la muerte son principios excluyentes- dijo, implacablemente- Creo que hay algo después de la muerte, sí, pero no es la vida, es otra cosa.- añadió, al ver su semblante de sorpresa.

-No me preguntas si yo creo en "algo" después de la muerte- declaró, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "algo"

Luna siguió mirando al horizonte, sabía que los padres de Nott habían muerto cuando él era un niño, luchando en el bando de Voldemort. Parpadeó y con las dos manos echó su larga melena hacia atrás. Al ver que él la miraba, comprendió que debía esperar una respuesta.

-Perdón- dijo, mirándole a los ojos con la inocencia que la caracterizaba- Creí que era una afirmación, no una pregunta. No, no te pregunto si crees o no. Eso es asunto tuyo, si quieres decírmelo, dímelo. Pero yo no voy a meterme en tu vida, Nott.

Él volvió a dirigir su mirada al infinito, y, esta vez, fue él quien se recostó en el suelo ligeramente húmedo. Ella tomó este gesto como una invitación a volver a su posición original e hizo lo mismo.

-No sabía que eras tan profundo- comentó. No era un comentario jocoso, burlón o sarcástico. Simplemente era una apreciación sincera y simple de las cuales ella tenía el secreto.

-No lo soy- contestó él, girándose para mirarla.

Y Luna Lovegood hizo algo inesperado. Una de sus locuras. Cogió el rostro de muchacho acuñándolo entre sus dos manos pálidas, y antes de que éste pudiera hablar, avanzó su cuerpo hasta él y le besó. Dulcemente, simplemente juntando sus labios vírgenes contra los suyos. Pero entonces él hizo algo aún más inesperado: la rodeó con sus grandes brazos y quemandó la entrada a su boca con la lengua, acariciando sus finos labios. Y el instinto fue más inteligente que la experiencia, jugando sus dos lenguas en la boca del otro. De repente, todo era tan llano. Como volver a la infancia y dejarse guiar. Dejarse guiar hacia un paraíso de cuerpos apretados y bocas húmedas, de sensaciones perdidas, pero sobre todo, de perder el sentido. Y se besaron, una y otra vez, buscando los en los ojos del otro una explicación que ellos mismos no podían dar. Pero, ¿Para qué explicarse? Son mejores las cosas que no tienen razón alguna. Y por eso, cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio de quien no tiene nada que decir, nada que explicar.

Y él se giró y la envolvió con uno de sus brazos. Y ella acarició ese brazo. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. De hecho, y aunque su razón, -que estaba muy lejos ya-, le dijera lo contrario, le parecía _lo más natural del mundo_.

-Sí creo que hay algo después de la muerte.- respondió él a una pregunta inexistente.

Se juntaron sus miradas y sus cuerpos. Volvieron a besarse, explorándose el uno al otro por encima de la ropa, más allá de las convenciones sociales. Él acariciaba suavemente su pecho y la sentía suspirar dentro de su boca. Ella se aferraba a su ancha espalda, a sus brazos, al cuello de su camisa. Saboreaban la boca, el lóbulo y el cuello del otro, y, según parecía, lo encontraban de su gusto.

Pronto anochechió y el viento se hizo más y más frío. Despertaron del sueño y se separaron, todavía observándose el uno al otro. Como se habían sentado, se levantaron, y sin cruzar una palabra, pero en profundo entendimiento, partieron hacia el castillo unidos por la mano. Agradeciendo que nadie anduviese por los terrenos esa noche, volvieron a besarse, con los ojos abiertos y mirándose. No se decidían a entrar y tener que separarse, por lo que se quedaron ahí juntos hasta casi la hora del toque de queda. Finalmente, sus cuerpos y labios perdieron contacto y entraron al castillo cada uno por su lado. Era ya demasiado tarde para la cena y ambos regresaron a sus respectivas salas comunes con el vientre vacío pero sin tener ningún hambre.

Y Luna había descubierto que el lago era un lugar _verdaderamente _peligroso, podía convertir los rumores sobre su locura en puras verdades. Y Nott aprendió que después de la muerte quizás no hubiera nada, no hubiera ese "algo", pero que en vida, no hay nada mejor que pasar un atardecer a las orillas del lago junto con una niña vestida de mujer. Porque sí, todo aquél paraíso había tenido la espontaneidad de la infancia, del primer beso. Y qué primer beso.

Y así, los encuentros casuales pasaron a ser planeados en silencio. Pero no ese silencio incómodo, no, el silencio de quien no tiene nada que decir, nada que explicar.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue uno de mis arranques filosóficos de la madrugada, qué más puedo decir, disculpen mis locuras xD Pero si pudierais dejar un review... Estaría bien y reducen el calentamiento global :)**

**Sirop de Framboise**


End file.
